Pas de voix mais un coeur
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Naruto est une jeune fille qui rêve de devenir chanteuse. Elle participe à un concours de chant qu'elle doit à tout prix gagner pour reconquérir son ex mais elle ne chante pas bien. C'est alors qu'elle rencontre...


Bonjouuur! Comment allez vous? Je vous présente une nouvelle fic que j'ai écrite sur un coup de tête après avoir lue "la sérénade de l'ange. et je voulais vous faire partager cette histoire qui m'a beaucoup plu J'espère que elle va quand même vous plaire. J'ai eu des petit problèmes avec cette fic ou plutôt avec le verbe avoir. Trop de répétition c'est une horreur! Mais bon j'aime bien l'histoire. Vous me dirait heureusement c'est toi qui l'a écrite et publier et en plus tu viens de le dire mais bon...

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout...Ah non...Dans ma fic Naruto est une fille alors imaginer le/la en sexy jutsu. Voilà... Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était une fille de 19 ans blonde, plutôt petite pour son âge avec des yeux bleu azure vraiment magnifique. Elle avait un visage rond à cause de ses joues joufflues sur lesquelles il y avait trois trait qui faisait penser à des moustaches de chat. Elle était coiffée de belle couette qui l'a rendait encore plus enfantine. Elle aimait beaucoup se faire remarquer et pour cela elle portait beaucoup de orange et une touche de noir pour contraster avec le orange, qui ressortait encore plus. Elle avait toujours le sourire au lèvre comme un sourire qui s'éternise sur une photo, mais cela uniquement devant ses amis, car depuis la mort de ses parents la pauvre jeune fille se sentait seul tout les soir en rentrant dans son petit trois pièces très mal ranger(_pire que ma chambre_) et surtout vide. Vide de meuble, vide de joie, vide d'amour seul la tristesse habitait avec elle.

Naruto partit faire c'est course avec l'argent que lui donné le maire de Konoha, petit village dans lequel Naruto et tout ses amis vivaient. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment faire ses courses car cela lui prenait pas mal de place dans son temps libre, lui vidait son petit compte en banque pas bien remplis à l'origine et de plus comme elle n'avait pas de voiture elle devait les portait seul jusqu'à chez elle.

Pendant quelle portait ses courses elle fit tomber une boite de conserve de son sac. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser quand elle rentra accidentellement en collision avec quelqu'un. La jeune fille se trouvait les fesses à terre et les couses éparpillé sur le trottoir. Elle voulut se relever mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle vit qu'une main lui était tendu pour qu'on l'aide à se relever.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle ? demanda le jeune garçon en fasse d'elle.

Il était magnifique. Il devait à peu près avoir le même âge que Naruto. Il possédait de magnifique yeux noir telle une nuit sans lune et des cheveux corbeaux au reflet bleu qui était tirés en arrière et dont deux mèche encadrait son visage fin. Sa peau était pale et on aurait pu le confondre avec blanche neige si il n'avait pas de fine lèvre rosé. Il était habillé d'un jean taille basse plutôt large, d'une veste en cuire noire ouverte de manière à voir que en dessous il portait un tee-shirt bleu marine moulant parfaitement son corps d'athlète en redessinent parfaitement ses tablettes de chocolat qui, n'était pas fondues, vous pouvait me coire.

Naruto attrapa la main que le beau jeune homme lui tendait et se releva tout en s'excusant de ne pas avoir fait attention à la où elle marchait et surtout de bloqué tout le passage. Le garçon lui sourit et l'aida à ramasser les affaires étalés par terre.

-Ca a l'air lourd vous voulez que je vous aides à porter vos courses jusque chez vous cela ne me dérange pas.

-Eh bien…eu…c'est à dire que… vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui dit que si cela le dérangeait il ne l'aurait pas proposé. Ainsi il l'a raccompagna jusque chez elle. Lors du chemin Naruto n'arrêtait pas de parler. Elle commança par se présenter puis en suivit la présentation du brun :

-Enchanter Naruto, moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce nom elle l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Et elle continuer de parler, parler, parler et encore parlait ne laissant au brun aucun moment de répit. Arriver devant la porte de chez Naruto, le ventre de Sasuke fit des sienne, indiquant d'un signale sonore que le bide, était vide. Sasuke rougit, gêner de cette réaction alors qu'il était à deux doigt de lui dire au revoir et de partire. Naruto laissa s'échapper un petit rire amusé. Puis elle lui proposa de manger chez elle et Sasuke accepta.

Pour le repas Naruto prépara du riz au curry avec des pilons de poulet et un long discours sur son future métier : Chanteuse.

-… Le seul problème c'est que pour pouvoir chanter j'aurais besoin d'un guitariste, tu sais jouer de la guitare ?

-Je me débrouille pas mal.

-Géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Dis tu ne veut pas monter un groupe avec moi hein ? hein ! hein ?

-Euh…

-La salle de concert devant laquelle nous nous sommes rentré dedans organise concoure tous les ans au mois de mai. Le groupe qui remporte le premier prix remporte un chèque de vingt-mille euros. Bien entendu si tu accepte nous ferons moite-moite.

-Tu y participe pour l'argent et tu accepte de le partager ?

-En faite je n'y participe pas pour l'argent mais mon petit ami, Kiba, m'a dit que si que il voudrait bien se remettre avec moi si jamais je gagnait le premier prix. Et j'aimerais bien me réconcilier avec lui pour être tout a fait sincère. Donc toi tu joue de la guitare et moi je chante, ça te vas ? Pitié dis oui, dis oui.

Naruto se mis à genoux devant Sasuke et lui fit les yeux doux. Sasuke haussa un sourcille et répondit du tac au tac :

-Même pas en rêve, aider une fille amoureuse d'un autre gars j'ai franchement mieux à faire…par contre…Si tu me laisse coucher avec toi je peux peut-être y réfléchire…J'ai bien dis peut-être.

Sasuke poussa Naruto sur le canapé et se mis à cheval sur elle puis il lui fit un suçon sur la nuque déposant ainsi sa marque sur la jeune fille. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était dans de beau drap, elle n'avait pas du tout la force de riposter fasse à un personne aussi musclé. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de Sasuke sur le sien, son souffle dans son cou et d'autre choses les une plus excitante que les autres. Vraiment inviter un inconnu chez soi c'est pas malin! Après avoir faillit mourir de crise cardiaque Naruto se rendit compte que Sasuke lui rigolait à plein régime.

-MOUHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA…dé…HAHAHAHAAH…désolé c'était…MOUHAHAHA… trop drole…MOUHAHAHAHA.

Naruto le regarda est d'une mine boudeuse trop mignonne lui dit que elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout mais alors du tout.

-HiHihi…reum…désolé… Bon allait pour me faire pardonner on va faire un tour en ville, je te paie ce que tu veux et une barbe à papa en prime. Ca te dis ?

-Bah si c'est toi qui paie…

-Allez on y go !

Naruto et Sasuke se promenèrent ainsi en ville pendant plusieurs heure. Sasuke avait acheter à Naruto une jolie robe blanche et un bol de ramen avant d'arriver devant le vendeur de barbe à papa.

-Bonjour une barbe à papa s'il vous plait.

Le vendeur fit la barbe à papa sous les yeux plein d'étoiles de Naruto. C'était la première fois quelle voyait ça et c'était la première fois que elle allait en manger une. Dès qu'elle fut finit Sasuke tendit le billet de cinq qui se perdait dans son porte feuille car la robe n'était pas gratuite, prit la barbe à papa et la donna à Naruto.

-Tien tu m'offre une perruque ? Rigola Naruto.

Sasuke quant à lui était plier en deux . Le vendeur de barbe à papa lui rigolait beaucoup moins et passa sa main…sur son crane... chauve…(_note kéléhane :cette histoire est réelle, je le sais, c'est ma mère et qui a fait la gaffe. A ne surtout pas faire !)_

Après avoir rit comme une baleine, Naruto et Sasuke faisait le chemin du retour lorsqu'il croisèrent deux amies à Naruto.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Bonjour Tenten, bonjour Sakura.

-OHHH c'est ton nouveau petit ami ? Il est hyper beau ! T'as bien fait de quitter Kiba, juste parce que il chante bien il se croit tout permis avec les filles. Mais bon au moins t'as couché avec lui, c'est déjà ça … et dis ton amis je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et voulait a tout prix sans aller. De quelle droit critiquaient elles Kiba. Elles ne le connaissait pas autant qu'elle. Elle avait l'air de penser qu'il n'était sortit avec elle que pour le sexe et ça Naruto savait que c'était faut car elle était encore pucelle. Tout d'un coup Sasuke mis lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Sur le coup de la surprise, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche laissant à la langue de Sasuke le libre accès à sa bouche. La langue de Sasuke chatouilla le palet de Naruto avant de s'enrouler autour sa langue à elle. Quand Sasuke stoppa le baiser, il regarda les filles et s'excusa au près d'elle en leur confiant qu'ils étaient pressés. A peine deux mètres plus loin, Naruto foutu une baffe phénoménale à Sasuke. Quand celui ci la regarda il put constaté qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu…tu pleurs…juste…juste pour un baiser ?

-NON…pas juste pour un baiser… c'était mon premier…

-NON pas possible t'es encore vierge ? Mais tu sais que j'aurais pu te sauté dessus au lieu de m'arrêter a un simple suçon ?

Naruto laissa échapper un sanglot. Sasuke l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réconfoter. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Naruto tout les deux. Naruto proposa à Sasuke de dormir chez elle. Sasuke passa la nuit sur le canapé de Naruto. Il réfléchissait. Naruto était vraiment jolie te beaucoup trop gentille elle méritait bien mieux que se Kiba. Ce qui le faisait rire aussi c'était que elle ne l'avait même pas reconnue. Pour une fille qui veut être chanteuse, ne pas reconnaitre Sasuke Uchiwa, la grande star du moment. Le lendemain Naruto chanta une chanson a Sasuke et celui ci resta bouche à terre...mais pas pour les raison que vous pouvait imaginer.

-Tu chante comme une casserole c'est horrible. T'es pas une sirène t'es carrément Médusa !

-T'es méchant…Mais t'as pas tord… je n'ai pas le choix je dois a tout prix gagner le concours pour Kiba. Il était vraiment gentille avec moi. Il me disait toujours que mes petits plats était délicieux et que il m'aimait. D'ailleurs il faut que après manger j'aille le voire pour lui parler. Tu…tu pourra m'attendre ici ? Je ne serait pas loin je serais a l'immeuble d'en fasse. Je te laisse le double des clef si tu veux .

-Pas de problème, vas voir ton chéri.

Après avoir copieusement manger les plats préparé par Sasuke, Naruto partit voir Kiba, son ex. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de chez lui, celle ci était entrouverte et Naruto pu entendre la conversation entre Kiba et Shino, son meilleur ami.

Kiba :Avec les vingt milles euros je vais me payer une croisière en bateau pour deux.

Shino : Tu vas y aller avec qui ?

Kiba : Ben..avec ma nouvelle petite amie.

Shino : Et l'ancienne ? Naruto, si je me souviens bien t'en fais quoi ?

Kiba : Ah elle… Rien elle me saoul elle ne m'a jamais laissé l'embrasser et puis elle chante comme une baleine et ne fait que de parler, rester avec elle serait une vrai toture. A pars le physique il n'y a rien qui me plait chez elle. Je lui ai fait croire que si jamais elle gagnait le concours, je retournerait avec elle mais je me fais pas d'illusion, je suis le meilleur. Tu vois dans une meute de loup je me verrais bien male dominant… Pas toi ?

Naruto n'eu pas le courage d'écouter la suite, Ses yeux lui brûlait et elle commençait a voir flou. Elle descendit les étages et s'assit sur des escaliers devant l'immeuble. Ca faisait une demi heure quelle ne cessait de pleurait quand Sasuke arriva et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui expliquât toute l'histoire en se calment un petit peu. Sasuke avait vraiment une envie pas croyable d'allait rendre une petite visite à ce Kiba mais Naruto l'en empêcha lui disant que de toute façon elle ne voulait plus participer au concours. Sasuke prit Naruto danses bras la serrant fort et plongeant sa tête dans son torse. Il voulait lui montrait que son coeur battait, pour elle mais Naruto ne déchiffra pas le message.

-T'en fais pas Naruto tu chante pas si mal que ça et puis…montre lui que tu es meilleure que lui. Gagne le concours Naruto, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Et puis ça me plait vraiment de travailler avec toi.

-Merci Sasuke…Merci…

Le lendemain sur scène. Kiba venait de passer et les juge avait adorait sa performance. Maintenant c'était au tour de Naruto et de Sasuke de chanter.

-N'oublie pas Naruto chante avec ton cœur et moi, pas avec ta voix.

Sasuke prit la guitare et tout deux montèrent sur scène.

Dans le publique tout le monde chuchoter. « Dis, c'est pas Sasuke Uchiwa, le chanteur du groupe Taka et le fils du président de l'entreprise Sharingan ? » « Si c'est lui ! » Naruto réalisa enfin. Sasuke etait le chanteur la plus connu des dernier tant ou toutes les filles sans exeption revait de pouvoir un jour l'approcher. Elle réalisa aussi qu'il était vraiment gentille de s'occuper d'une fille aussi pitoyable qu'elle et elle réalisa surtout que alle était tomber amoureux du beau brun.

Lorsque ledit beau brun commença, à jouer toute la salle se tus et la voix de Naruto entra en scène. C'était magnifique.

_Souviens toi(auteur de la chanson : kéléhane)_

_Souviens toi de toi et de moi_

_Souviens toi de ce regard là _

_Ces si bon souvenir_

_Comment as tu pus me mentir_

_Tu m'as dis : Que serais-je sans toi_

_Tu m'as dis : Je ne vie que pour toi_

_Mais sais tu ce que je vois moi_

_Cette fille qui me remplace déjà_

_Souviens toi de toi et de moi_

_Souviens toi de ce regard là_

_Je pensais que tu m'aimais_

_Comment ais-je pu être autant aveugler_

_Tu ne m'as pas mérité_

_Tu n'as fais que me blesser_

_Mais je vais te l'avouer_

_Moi aussi je t'ai remplacé_

Je t'aime Sasuke, chuchota Naruto dans le micro.

Sasuke posa la guitare par terre et embrassa Naruto devant tout le monde. Tout le monde était jaloux, les fans de Sasuke aurait bien étripé une Naruto ou deux et Kiba lui non seulement il s'était fait remplacer mais en plus elle avait accepter d'embrasser le beau Uchiwa et pour couronner le tout elle venait de voler le cœur des juré et de par la suite gagner le concours et les vingt milles euros par la même occasion.

A la fin du spectacle Kiba tenta une dernière fois de se remettre avec Naruto mais celle ci l'envoya voir ailleurs si, par hasard, elle y serait. Voyant que se dernier n'était pas près de la lâcher Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et lui dit de ne plus s'approcher de Naruto sous peine de mort lente, cruelle et rapide, et tout cela accompagner du regard spécial "baisse les yeux ou je t'extermine".

Une fois rentrer chez Naruto Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois sa belle.

-Tu sais Naruto je pars pour une tourné demain alors on ne se verra pas beaucoup. Passe moi ton numéro que je puisse t'appeler tout les soirs…mon ange.

Naruto rougit à l'entente de se surnom. Elle sortait avec le mec le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus gentille, le plus connu. Ceux qui dises que l'homme idéale n'existe pas se trompe et Sasuke et le contre exemple parfait. Puis remarquant que son amant attendais toujours le numéro elle lui répondit:

-Je connais pas mon numéro…Enfaite tu va rire mais…hihi…je m'appelle jamais chez moi. _(autre gaffe de ma maman a ne pas faire devant une vendeuse qui prend votre commande, c'est trop la honte)_

**_The end_**

* * *

Kéléhane : Sur ce coup là je suis fière de moi j'ai jamais autant écris. Par contre j'ai un peu honte de ma chanson... et des gaffes de ma mère

Kiba : Pourquoi je joue le rôle du méchant ?

Kéléhane : Je n'avais pas d'autre méchant sous la main.

Naruto : Pourquoi chuis une fille ?

Kéléhane : Pour changer de style.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ça se finit comme ça ?

Kéléhane :Pour que les lecteurs imagine la suite c'est mieux moi je trouve.

Yuki : Pourquoi il y a des passage que tu a bâclé ?

Kéléhane :… Euh… Reviews?


End file.
